7th_dragon_2020fandomcom-20200215-history
Megumi Toyoguchi
Megumi Toyoguchi '''is a Japanese seiyu in 7th Dragon 2020 and 7th Dragon 2020-II. Information Japanese Name: 豊口 めぐみ Birthdate: January 2, 1978 Age: 39 Blood Type: A Role in 7th Dragon 2020: Unit 13, Rin Non 7th Dragon Roles Anime: Akikan! (OAV) as Airin Kizaki Akikan! (TV) as Airin Kizaki Alice SOS (TV) as Alice Allison & Lillia (TV) as Axe (ep 16) Arcade Gamer Fubuki (TV) as Honey Aria the Animation (TV) as Amelie (ep 7) Astro Boy (TV 3/2003) as Carla (eps 21, 29) Avenger (TV) as Layla Ashley Bamboo Blade (TV) as Kirino Chiba Barbapapa Around the World (TV) as Barbalala Battle Girls - Time Paradox (TV) as Nobunaga Oda Black Cat (TV) as Saya Minatsuki Black Lagoon (TV) as Revy Black Lagoon: Roberta's Blood Trail (OAV) as Revy Black Lagoon: The Second Barrage (TV) as Revy Blade of the Immortal (TV) as Hyakurin Bleach (TV) as Riruka Dokugamine Blood+ (TV) as Irene Blue Dragon: Trials of the Seven Shadows (TV) as Rosetta Burn-Up Scramble (TV) as Rio Kinezono Burst Angel (TV) as Meg Burst Angel: Infinity (OAV) as Meg Canvas 2 - Niji Iro no Sketch (TV) as Mami Takeuchi Case Closed (TV) as Assistant A (ep 406) Chobits (TV) as Yumi Omura Claymore (TV) as Sophia CODE-E (TV) as Mils Brinberg CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon (TV) as Maggy (15 episodes) Cross Game (TV) as Ichiyō Tsukishima D-Frag! (TV) as Tsutsumi Inada D.Gray-man (TV) as Miranda Lotto Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Despair Arc (TV) as Junko Enoshima; Mukuro Ikusaba Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Future Arc (TV) as Junko Enoshima (ep 12) Danganronpa The Animation (TV) as Junko Enoshima; Mukuro Ikusaba Darker than Black (TV) as Chiaki Shinoda (eps 1-2) DearS (TV) as Ruvi Di Gi Charat: Winter Garden (special) as Matsuku-san Don't Tell Mother Maria (special) as Sei Satou Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure (TV) as Miss Rah; Mitsuki Rara Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventures Special as Mitsuki Rara Eiga Suite Precure: Torimodose! Kokoro ga Tsunagu Kiseki no Melody (movie) as Ellen Kurokawa/Siren/Cure Beat El Cazador de la Bruja (TV) as Female clerk (ep 1); Melissa (eps 15-16, 20) Fafner (TV) as Kazuki (young); Myorunia/Akane Makabe Fafner: Heaven and Earth (movie) as Akane Makabe Fate/Zero (TV) as Sola-Ui Fate/Zero (TV 2) as Sola-Ui Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (movie) as Elena Fullmetal Alchemist (TV) as Winry Rockbell Fullmetal Alchemist: Chibi Party (OAV) as Winry Rockbell Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium Collection (OAV) as Winry Rockbell Fullmetal Alchemist: Seven Homunculi VS State Alchemists (OAV) as Winry Rockbell Fullmetal Alchemist: The Movie - Conqueror of Shamballa as Winry Rockbell Gakuen Alice (TV) as Yuri Miyazono (ep 19) Gintama (TV) as Urara (Kirara young sister; eps 127-128) Girl Friend BETA (TV) as Akiho Shigeto Glass Mask (TV 2/2005) as Taiko Kasuga Golgo 13 (TV) as Cindy (ep 22) Gosick (TV) as Kuiaran (eps 4-5) Gunparade Orchestra (TV) as Sara Ishida GUNxSWORD (TV) as Bunny (ep 6) .hack//G.U. Returner (OAV) as Sakubo; Tabby .hack//GIFT (OAV) as Mimiru .hack//Intermezzo (OAV) as Mimiru .hack//Roots (TV) as Tabby .hack//SIGN (TV) as Mimiru .hack//The Movie as Hiyori Yuuki .hack//Unison (OAV) as Mimiru Hamtaro (TV) as Maria-chan Hanayamata (TV) as Sally-sensei Haruka: Beyond the Stream of Time – A Tale of the Eight Guardians (TV) as Akane-hime (ep 18) Haven't You Heard? I'm Sakamoto (TV) as Yui (ep 10) Hayate the Combat Butler (TV) as Kirika Kuzuha Hell Girl (TV) as Shiori Akasaka (ep 10) Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere II (TV) as Grace O'Malley; Hiro Mishina Hyouge Mono (TV) as Osen Ichigo 100% (OAV) as Tsukasa Nishino Ichigo 100% (special) as Tsukasa Nishino Ichigo 100% (TV) as Tsukasa Nishino (eps 1-24) Ikki Tousen: Xtreme Xecutor (TV) as Mouya Infinite Ryvius (TV) as Ran Luckmolde; Reiko Ichikawa Infinite Stratos (TV) as Chifuyu Orimura Infinite Stratos 2 (TV) as Chifuyu Orimura Infinite Stratos 2: Long Vacation Edition (OAV) as Chifuyu Orimura Infinite Stratos 2: World Purge (OAV) as Chifuyu Orimura Infinite Stratos Encore: Koi ni Kogareru Rokujūsō (OAV) as Chifuyu Orimura Initial D: Battle Stage 2 (OAV) as Kyoko Iwase Initial D: Fourth Stage (TV) as Kyoko Iwase Innocent Venus (TV) as Lenny Vikro (The) irregular at magic high school (TV) as Sayuri Shiba JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (OAV) as Nena (eps 4-5) JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Is Unbreakable (TV) as Tomoko Higashikata Jormungand (TV) as Dr. Minami Amada Jormungand Perfect Order (TV) as Dr. Minami Amada Kaikan Phrase (TV) as Mikako (eps 40, 42) Kaleido Star (TV) as Manami Kamen no Maid Guy (TV) as Fubuki Kirameki Project (OAV) as Nene L/R: Licensed by Royalty (TV) as Crea Pennylane Last Order Final Fantasy VII (OAV) as Turks (Gun) Macross FB7: Ore no Uta o Kike! (movie) as Klan Klang Macross Frontier (TV) as Klan Klang Macross Frontier: Itsuwari no Utahime (movie) as Klan Klang Macross Frontier: Sayonara no Tsubasa (movie) as Klan Klang Magi: The Kingdom of Magic (TV) as Irene Smirnoff (9 episodes) Major (TV) as Emily MÄR (TV) as Gido Maria Holic (TV) as Fumi Kumagai Maria Watches Over Us (TV) as Sei Satou Maria Watches Over Us 3rd Season (OAV) as Sei Satō Maria Watches Over Us 4th Season (TV) as Sei Satō Maria Watches Over Us Season 2: Printemps (TV) as Sei Satou Massugu ni Ikō (TV) as Megumi Kobayashi Massugu ni Ikō: Melon Pan-hen (TV 2) as Megumi Kobayashi Miami Guns (TV) as Yao Sakurakouji Minami no Shima no Chiisana Hikouki Birdy (TV) as Annie Mobile Suit Gundam Seed (TV) as Elle; Miriallia Haw Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny (TV) as Miriallia Haw Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny Final Plus: The Chosen Future (OAV) as Miriallia Haw Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny Special Edition (OAV) as Miriallia Haw Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Special Edition as Elle; Miriallia Haww Mobile Suit Gundam UC (OAV) as Mihiro Oiwakken Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn RE:0096 (TV) as Mihiro Oiwakken Moeyo Ken (TV) as Koyuki Monster (TV) as Librarian (eps 34-35) Murder Princess (OAV) as Cecilia Myself; Yourself (TV) as Yuzuki Fujimura NANA (TV) as Mari Naruto Shippūden (TV) as Hotaru Needless (TV) as Misaki (ep 7); Riru Rōkakuji Neuro - Supernatural Detective (TV) as Yuka Eishiya (eps 12-13) Nisekoi: (TV 2) as Hana Kirisaki Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital (TV) as Reira One Piece: Defeat The Pirate Ganzak! (special) as Nami Pandora Hearts (TV) as Charlotte/Lotti Pani Poni Dash! (TV) as Reporter (ep 22) Paradise Kiss (TV) as Tanabe (ep 6) Persona 3 the Movie #1 Spring of Birth as Yukari Takeba Persona 3 the Movie #2 Midsummer Knight's Dream as Yukari Takeba Persona 3 the Movie #3 Falling Down as Yukari Takeba Persona 3 the Movie #4 Winter of Rebirth as Yukari Takeba (The) Pet Girl of Sakurasou (TV) as Chihiro Sengoku Petite Princess Yucie (TV) as Girl 2 (ep 2) Phantom ~Requiem for the Phantom~ (TV) as Hirono Inada Plastic Memories (TV) as Kazuki Kuwanomi Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl (TV) as Hikari Pokémon (TV) as Haruka (ep 190) Pokemon Advance (TV) as Megumi (ep 13); Princess Sera (eps 44-45) Pokémon Zoroark: Master of Illusions (movie) as Hikari Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life (movie) as Hikari Pokémon: Black and White: Rival Destinies (TV) as Hikari Pokémon: Giratina & The Sky Warrior (movie) as Hikari Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai (movie) as Hikari (Le) Portrait de Petit Cossette (special) as Shouko Mataki (Le) Portrait de Petite Cossette (OAV) as Shouko Mataki Precure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi (movie) as Ellen Kurokawa/Siren/Cure Beat Precure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi (movie) as Ellen Kurokawa/Siren/Cure Beat (The) Prince and the Coral Sea (OAV) as Mermaid Princess Lover! (TV) as Sylvia van Hossen Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva (movie) as Emily Ruth Psychic Detective Yakumo (TV) as Makoto Hijikata Rainbow - Nisha Rokubō no Shichinin (TV) as Meg (ep 2) Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace (TV) as Tokiko (ep 5) Re:␣Hamatora (TV) as Beckoner (ep 1) REC (TV) as female friend 1 (ep 3); Yoshioka Requiem from the Darkness (TV) as Yae (ep 2) Rideback (TV) as Shouko Uemura Rilu Rilu Fairilu: Mahō no Kagami (TV) as Fairilumagi RIN-NE 2 (TV 2) as Teacher ghost (ep 40) RWBY (U.S. ONA) as Pyrrha Nikos (Volumes 1-2) (The) Sacred Blacksmith (TV) as Aria Samurai Champloo (TV) as Yuri (ep 19) Samurai Jam -Bakumatsu Rock- (TV) as Oryū Sands of Destruction (TV) as Aya (ep 3) Scarecrowman (TV) as Susan Scrapped Princess (TV) as Elfetine (eps 9-10) Senjō no Valkyria 3: Ta ga Tame no Jūsō (OAV) as Rosie Senran Kagura: Estival Versus - Festival Eve Full of Swimsuits (OAV) as Haruka Senran Kagura: Ninja Flash! (TV) as Haruka Sgt. Frog (TV) as Melody Honey (eps 13, 18) Shadow Skill (TV) as Female Valle C (ep 6) Shaman King (TV) as Soumei (ep 46) Simoun (TV) as Admin A (ep 1); Administrator (ep 7); Alti; Bridge Crew (Arcus Prima; ep 21); Bridge Crew A (ep 22); Child (eps 21, 26); Chor Ruboru Member (ep 7); Escort (ep 7); Government Official A (ep 9); Ground Crew (ep 22); Ground Crew A (5 episodes); Ground Officer (ep 22); Kyuukoku Soldier A (ep 23); Military Official B (eps 18, 21); Pilot C (ep 16); Soldier A (ep 25); Soldier あ (ep 11); Technician A (ep 10); Trainee 2 (ep 3); Trainee B (eps 1-2) Sin in the Rain (OAV) as Yui Kimura Sket Dance (TV) as Moe Yabasawa (27 episodes) SoniAni: Super Sonico the Animation (TV) as Sayaka Kinomoto (eps 5, 12) Spider Riders (TV) as Lemin Stellvia (TV) as Ayaka Machida Stitch! (TV) as Dolores (ep 12) (The) Story of Saiunkoku Second Series (TV 2) as Jūsan-hime Stratos 4 (OAV) as Annette Kerry Stratos 4 (TV) as Annette Kerry Stratos 4 Advance (OAV) as Annette Kerry Suite Precure (TV) as Ellen Kurokawa/Siren/Cure Beat Sumomomo Momomo - Chijō Saikyō no Yome (TV) as Kinu Ayatsuji (ep 19) Super GALS! (TV) as Ran Kotobuki Sword Art Online (TV) as Rosaria (ep 4) Tamagotchi! Miracle Friends (TV) as Kiraritchi Tamagotchi! Yume Kira Dream (TV) as Kiraritchi (The) Third: The Girl with the Blue Eye (TV) as Honoka To Love-Ru (TV) as Daughter (ep 9) Tokimeki Memorial ~Only Love~ (TV) as Hiromi Otama Tokyo Tribe 2 (TV) as Candy; Nori Tomica Hyper Rescue Drive Head Kidō Kyūkyū Keisatsu (TV) as Kumiko Kurumada Top Secret ~The Revelation~ (TV) as Deborah Reed (ep 3) Transformers: Animated (U.S. TV) as Professor Princess A Tree of Palme (movie) as Popo Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (TV) as Charme (ep 16) (The) Twelve Kingdoms (TV) as Teiei Vandread (TV) as Parfet Balblair Vandread Integral (OAV) as Parfet Ballblair Vandread Turbulence (OAV) as Parfet Balblair Vandread: The Second Stage (TV) as Parfet Balblair Viper's Creed (TV) as Sakurako Warau Salesman NEW (TV) as Mami Kouga (ep 4) (The) World God Only Knows: Goddesses Arc (TV) as Nora (8 episodes) (The) World God Only Knows: Tenri Arc (OAV) as Nora Yomigaeru Sora - RESCUE WINGS (TV) as Mizuho Kumata (eps 7-8) Young Black Jack (TV) as Aoyama (ep 3) Zatch Bell (TV) (ep 28); Princess Maryl Zunda Horizon (movie) as Mysterious Black Being '''Video Games: Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc as Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair as Junko Enoshima Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls as Junko Enoshima Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony as Junko Enoshima Category:Voice Actors Category:NPC Voice Actors Category:Drama CD Voice Actors